


Мысли о смерти

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Sengoku Basara, Хагакурэ
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кодзюро воспитывает Масамунэ. Масамунэ воспитывает Кодзюро, впервые влюбляется, впервые убивает, принимает первые самостоятельные решения и наживает первых врагов.<br/>Предупреждения: японский херт-комфорт, самоповреждения, bloodplay, first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мысли о смерти

Отец Кодзюро был достойным самураем. Он никогда не оставался без хозяина, владел маленьким земельным наделом и в свободное от войны время работал в поле вместе с домочадцами, веря, что ежедневный труд закаляет характер, так же, как ежедневные мысли о смерти.

– Мудрость воина не в том, что он поклоняется богам и читает сутры. Имя его хозяина должно заменить воину имена всех богов. А готовность умереть за господина в любую минуту очистит его душу лучше любых молитв, – любил повторять старик Катакура.

После его смерти дом и земля перешли к старшему брату Кодзюро, а сам он переехал в казарму около замка Ёнедзава. Свое четырнадцатилетние он отпраздновал в походе против клана Асина.

Когда Кодзюро достиг возраста, который у мальчиков называли возрастом цветения, лорд Датэ Тэрумунэ написал ему два письма. В первом он сравнивал тело Кодзюро с гибкими ветками глицинии, во втором назначал Кодзюро своим оруженосцем с доходом в шестьдесят коку риса и обещал позаботиться о его будущем. Отец Кодзюро часто повторял, что подросток без старшего любовника – все равно что женщина без мужа, и с нежностью в голосе вспоминал своего «старшего брата», погибшего двадцать лет назад. Вступить в братскую связь с шестнадцатым даймё клана Датэ было большой честью для Катакуры Кодзюро.

Датэ Тэрумунэ выглядел величественным и сильным в доспехах, плечистым и коренастым в домашней одежде. Когда он раздевался, Кодзюро не мог отвести взгляда от его большого живота с вывернутым наружу пупком, похожим на рыболовный крючок. Ночью лорд Тэрумунэ говорил о скулах и ягодицах Кодзюро и никогда не жалел гвоздичного масла.

Научиться любить не сложно. Как в любом искусстве, здесь важны дисциплина и внимание. Когда Датэ Тэрумунэ засыпал, Кодзюро прислушивался к его дыханию и думал о смерти, вспоминая отцовские поучения об идеальных слугах. Больше всего Кодзюро нравилась история о самурае, который во время пожара вскрыл себе живот и спрятал внутри себя семейные реликвии господина, чтобы спасти их от огня. Эта история внушала Кодзюро страх и восторг.

К приходу зимы, Кодзюро по складкам на лбу господина угадывал, болела ли у него поясница или ныли старые раны. По тому, как через три года лорд Тэрумунэ стал чаще смотреть мимо него и все реже восхвалять его скулы, Кодзюро распознал приближающиеся перемены. У Исао были пухлые, как у женщины, щеки, круглые плечи, он во всем был полной противоположностью Кодзюро, и Датэ Тэрумунэ не сводил с него глаз.

С доходом в шестьдесят коку риса Кодзюро не нужно было возвращаться в казарму. Он размышлял о покупке небольшого участка земли и строительстве собственного дома, когда однажды вечером лорд Тэрумунэ позвал его к себе.

– Когда я последний раз приносил жертвы на алтарь храма в день всех умерших, меня посетило видение. Боги показали мне, что мой старший сын Бонтэнмару станет великим полководцем. Ему подчинятся все соседние кланы и провинции, – подцепив со стоявшего перед ним подноса маринованную сливу, Датэ Тэрумунэ отправил ее в рот. – Но пока он мал, я хочу, чтобы ты следил за его тренировками и повсюду сопровождал его. Научи его владеть мечом и общаться с людьми.

– Ваше доверие большая честь для меня.

– Я видел, как ты обращаешься с оружием. Я знал твоего отца, он был достойным человеком с правильными представлениями о долге и чести. За годы, что ты служишь мне, ты ни разу не дал повода усомниться в твоей преданности и надежности. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты так же верно служил моему сыну.

Кодзюро низко поклонился: вечером – даймё Датэ Тэрумунэ, утром – его девятилетнему сыну Бонтэнмару. Ночью выпал снег. На фоне белой пелены, укутавшей сад, подвижный мальчик как будто яркими красками. Синие одежды, черные блестящие волосы, покрасневшие от мороза щеки и глаза, цвета «коричневого риса», который выдавали в паёк самураям. Под пристальным взглядом Бонтэнмару Кодзюро почувствовал себя неуютно. «Я ничего не знаю о детях», – пронеслась в его голове мысль, прежде чем он сумел вернуть себе самообладание.

– Ты слишком много думаешь, Кодзюро, – сказал бы его отец, будь он жив. – Хороший слуга должен принимать решение в течении семи вдохов и выдохов. Чем дольше человек думает, тем эгоистичнее и корыстолюбивее становятся его мысли.

Научиться любить не сложно. Внимательно наблюдая за своим новым господином, Кодзюро понял, что Бонтэнмару обладает решительным и отважным духом. Смотря, как мальчик лазит по деревьям или карабкается по обледеневшей крыше, Кодзюро задерживал дыхание, представляя его падение, и одновременно восхищался его смелостью, как восхищаются смелостью одиночки, сражающегося с целой армией. Только когда Бонтэнмару оказывался на земле, страх и восхищение покидали Кодзюро, и он мог в полной мере оценить, насколько быстро мальчик двигается.

Скорость важна для воина не меньше, чем физическая сила. Датэ Тэрумунэ не ошибался, его сын вырастет прекрасным воином. Воином, разящим врага стремительно и неожиданно. Направить порывистость Бонтэнмару в нужное русло Кодзюро собирался с помощью тренировок с бамбуковым мечом. В первых же учебных боях он убедился, что в будущем Бонтэнмару будет поражать своих врагов не только стремительностью, но и упрямством. Уже сейчас Бонтэнмару не желал останавливаться, когда Кодзюро объявлял об окончании боя, он норовил ударить наставника мечом по рукам. Мальчик также отличался изобретательностью. Пусть пока его выходки, вроде попытки подкатиться Кодзюро под ноги во время боя, были детскими и неуклюжими, со временем он окрепнет, выучит технику фехтования и будет умело нарушать правила.

Чего не хватало девятилетнему господину, так это физической силы, сосредоточенности и внимания. Обычный недостаток в его возрасте. Отец говорил, что Кодзюро тоже был рассеянным в девять лет. Сам же он, как свойственно всем молодым людям, совсем не помнил себя в детстве. Возможно, поэтому он никак не мог понять мальчика. Внимательный и наблюдательный, как обычно, Кодзюро научился распознавать по жестам и мимике Бонтэнмару, когда тот устал, натер ногу, посадил занозу, проголодался или хотел в туалет. Но для Кодзюро все ещё оставались загадкой внезапные перепады настроения Бонтэнмару. То он стоял перед воротами храма, плевался бумажными катышками в открытый рот статуи Нио, если попадал, радовался обещанному исполнению желания. А в следующий миг засовывал за щеку новый клочок бумаги и, дважды двинув челюстями, выплевывал его в сторону Кодзюро.

На празднике весеннего равноденствия Бонтэнмару отказывался от рисовых колобков, покрытых сладкой бобовой пастой. Так Кодзюро узнал, что его господин не любит сладкое. Когда праздник весеннего равноденствия подошел к концу, молебны и подношения предкам были завершены, Датэ Тэрумунэ собрал войско в поход.

Кодзюро и Бонтэнмару наблюдали за выходом армии со стены замка. Порывистый весенний ветер трепал сасимоно воинов и разносил по округе звон колокольчиков и вой морских раковин. На фоне грубых камней крепостной стены голые стопы Бонтэнмару выглядели хрупкими, как у младенца. Они были такими маленькими, что легко поместились бы у Кодзюро в ладони.

– Ты хотел бы отправиться с ними, Кодзюро? Ты участвовал в настоящем сражении? – допытывался Бонтэнмару. – Сколько голов ты срубил? Ты сражался конными или пешим? На правом или левом фланге? Ты видел, как бьется мой отец? Правда, что клан Сома постоянно нападает на наши приграничные деревни? Когда я вырасту, я сожгу их замки!

В тот день, чтобы освободить Бонтэнмару из ловушки фантазий и вернуть к реальности, Кодзюро велел ему подмести двор и вымыть посуду.

С тех пор Кодзюро часто замечал, что мысли Бонтэнмару витают где-то далеко.

– Ты был когда-то в других провинциях, Кодзюро? Что находится за горами на востоке? Ты видел море? Где начинается река Оу? – спрашивал Бонтэнмару, когда они отдыхали в саду после обеда.

Кодзюро не знал ответа на его вопросы, но знал, что подобная рассеянность недостойна воина, поэтому как мог старался вернуть мальчика на землю:

– Сколько уток в стае, пролетающей над твоей головой? Закрой глаза и вспомни, открыты сейчас сёдзи твоей комнаты или закрыты. Сколько почек распустилось на старом дубе? Как зовут солдат, которые сегодня охраняют ворота? Открыта или закрыта сейчас крышка колодца?

Бонтэнмару редко удавалось ответить на эти вопросы.

Кодзюро не знал лучшего средства от мечтательности, чем работа в поле. Вскапывание и освобождение земли от сорняков хорошо укрепляли тело. А пересадка рисовой рассады отлично тренировала внимание. Общение с крестьянами должно было помочь молодому господину лучше узнать своих людей.

В первые дни Бонтэнмару настолько уставал, что отказывался от ужина. Это заставило Кодзюро задуматься о том, не перестарался ли он с нагрузками. Он уже собирался изменить режим, когда впервые, вернувшись с поля в замок, Бонтэнмару не только опустошил свою миску риса, но и попросил добавки. С этого дня Бонтэнмару ел за двоих. Когда вода на полях покрылась рисовой пленкой, Кодзюро показалось, что его господин стал выше ростом на несколько пальцев. Очень скоро Кодзюро не сможет во время тренировок одной рукой перехватить оба запястья Бонтэнмару.

Кодзюро никто никогда не хвалил. Его отец считал, что если человека хвалить, он становится надменным и высокомерным. Потому Кодзюро тоже остерегался хвалить Бонтэнмару вслух. Но в глубине души он очень гордился успехами мальчика. Возможно, в этой гордости было что-то от тщеславия. Но работа в поле под палящим летним солнцем так изматывала Кодзюро, что у него не оставалось сил на угрызения совести.

Когда на рисовых полях завелись лягушки и из-под воды показались первые зеленые ростки, в замок вернулась армия Датэ Тэрумунэ. Судя по небольшому количеству голов, привязанных к седлам, клану Датэ пришлось иметь дело с бандой разбойников или ронинов. Вжавшись спиной в створку распахнутых ворот, Бонтэнмару, широко распахнув глаза, рассматривал военные трофеи и копошившихся в их ртах мух.

В тот же вечер по Ёнедзаве поползли слухи о болезни, которую армия привезла из похода. Трое пехотинцев умерли от горячки в пути. Четверо лежали в казарме. Их тела покрывали нарывы, похожие на личинки шелковых червей.

Бонтэнмару стало плохо на следующий вечер. Весь день он с деревенскими мальчишками мастерил человеческие фигурки и бросал их в реку, прося духов защитить рисовые колосья от саранчи. А когда пришло время возвращаться в замок, пошатнулся и упал. Кодзюро сначала решил, что мальчик перегрелся на солнце. Положив ему на язык лист мяты из мешочка с лекарственными травами, который всегда носил на поясе, Кодзюро отнес господина в постель. Когда утром лихорадка не отступила, Кодзюро рассказал о болезни Бонтэнмару Датэ Тэрумунэ и позвал врача.

Лекарь пришел из города. Его лысая голова лоснилась от пота. Чтобы пот не затекал в глаза, он повязал лоб полотенцем. Сопровождал лекаря его сын, худой мальчик лет десяти. Лекарь просидел в комнате Бонтэнмару до вечера. Первым делом он приказал Кодзюро раздеть мальчика и протереть тело разбавленным водой уксусом. Потом лекарь смешал в ступке травы и попробовал напоить настойкой Бонтэнмару. Но из этого ничего не получилось, сделав глоток, мальчик закашлялся, и его вырвало. Пока Кодзюро менял простыни, лекарь кричал на сына, требуя, чтобы он принес из дома какие-то редкие корни, порошок из которых, если его втереть в десны больному, снимет горячку.

– Если мальчик доживет до утра, он выздоровеет, и его жизнь будет долгой и счастливой, – сказал лекарь, покидая замок.

Что-то похожее другой лекарь говорил, когда отец Кодзюро начал харкать кровью. На закате отец и мать Бонтэнмару принесли амулеты – мешочки развесили под потолком, статуэтки поставили у изголовья футона. Слуги принесли курильницу с благовониями, чтобы прогнать запах болезни.

Всю ночь Кодзюро сидел около Бонтэнмару – трогал горячую влажную кожу, наблюдал, как за бумажной перегородкой деревья сражаются с ветром.

За свою жизнь Кодзюро видел много смертей. Смерть брата, отца, видел, как умирают в бою и от болезни. Но не мог себе представить смерть Бонтэнмару. Он так гордился этим мальчиком, так много надежд на него возлагал, что просто не верил, что он может умереть. Что Кодзюро будет делать, если Бонтэнмару умрет? Как посмотрит в глаза Датэ Тэрумунэ? Гораздо легче, чем думать об этом, сейчас верилось в старую легенду о монахе, который оживил умершего друга, поклявшись совершить сэппуку на его могиле, если друг не вернется к жизни. Кодзюро тоже решил вскрыть себе живот, если Бонтэнмару умрет. Эта клятва успокоила его и заменила молитву.

Утром Бонтэнмару не пришел в себя. Приподняв его голову, Кодзюро смочил водой потрескавшиеся губы, влил несколько капель в рот. До заката он повторил это действие ещё несколько раз.

Когда луна на небе стала круглой, горячка отступила. Обнаженное, резко похудевшее тело покрылось крупными каплями пота. Не сомкнувший глаз за последние дни Кодзюро вздохнул с облегчением и заснул на голых досках пола, справа от Бонтэнмару.

Кодзюро никогда не видел снов. В детстве он завидовал детям, которые рассказывали, как во сне летали среди облаков или побеждали врагов. Но отец всегда говорил, что сны видят только люди с нечистой совестью.

Открыв глаза, Кодзюро посмотрел на Бонтэнмару и решил, что видит сон. Один из кошмаров, предназначенный для людей с нечистой совестью. Капли пота на коже мальчика увеличились и почернели. Прежде они походили на слезы росы, теперь напоминали жуков, что копошатся в навозных ямах. Кодзюро попытался стряхнуть их, но у него не вышло. Резко сев, он подвинул ближе светильник. Свет масляной лампы задрожал, отчего показалось, что нарывы на коже Бонтэнмару пульсируют и двигаются.

– В казарме уже умерло двадцать человек, – сказал врач. – В деревне и в городе заболевших больше ста. Быстрее всего болезнь изводит детей.

– Боги обещали, что мой сын станет великим полководцем, – сказал Датэ Тэрумунэ. – Он не позволит болезни победить себя.

– Его нужно убрать из замка, если болезнь распространится, вымрет весь клан Датэ, – сказала мать Бонтэнмару.

На следующий день у кухарки умер сын. Всю ночь монахи читали над ним сутры. Под пение монахов Бонтэнмару пришел в себя и начал кашлять. Боясь, что он задохнется, Кодзюро посадил мальчика к себе на руки, пальцами разомкнул губы, осмотрел небо и горло. Дужки горла распухли, волдыри появились на внутренней стороне щек и на языке. Кодзюро подумал, что если опухоли продолжат расти, скоро Бонтэнмару не сможет самостоятельно дышать, и тогда придется проткнуть его шею бамбуковой палочкой. Однажды Кодзюро видел, как отец спас таким образом задыхающегося от астмы крестьянина. Размышляя о том, куда лучше вставить трубку, он бездумно водил пальцами по шее мальчика.

Когда рассвело, Кодзюро увидел, что под припухшими, покрасневшими веками Бонтэнмару собралась вода, зрачки поблекли и покрылись пленкой, как зрачки утопленника, долго пролежавшего на дне реки. Кодзюро некстати подумал о коричневом рисе, самурайском пайке и урожае. Уставшее сознание подкинуло странную ассоциацию – если Бонтэнмару умрет, урожай риса погибнет и в стране наступит голод.

– Я ничего не вижу, – прошептал Бонтэнмару вечером.

Кодзюро попробовал напоить мальчика, но тот оттолкнул чашку.

– Я ничего не вижу, – повторял он снова и снова, пытался сесть, падал и снова пытался подняться, перевернуться на бок, отползти, встать на четвереньки. На лице Бонтэнмару застыл ужас. Хватая ртом воздух, мальчик снова и снова выкидывал перед собой руки, пока Кодзюро не подставил свое предплечье и не позволил ему ухватиться за свое запястье. Бонтэнмару сжал пальцы и вонзил ногти в его кожу.

– Успокойтесь, Бонтэнмару, прошу вас.

– Кодзюро?

– Вы десять дней были без сознания.

– Я умер?

– Вы выжили, и я благодарю богов за это.

– Я ничего не вижу.

Он повторил это несколько раз, а потом позволил себя напоить и уснул. Не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Кодзюро коснулся рукой его щеки, пытаясь стереть с кожи следы болезни.

– Хвала богам! Я построю новый храм в честь исцеления моего сына, – сказал Датэ Тэрумунэ.

– Мальчику нужно много пить, – сказал лекарь.

– Эти рубцы останутся навсегда на его теле? – скривилась мать Бонтэнмару.

– Что с его глазами? – спросил Датэ Тэрумунэ.

– Возможно, он ослеп, – сказал лекарь.

Когда все вышли, Бонтэнмару зажмурился. Его ресницы быстро намокли, и по щекам покатились слезы.

Весь следующий день Бонтэнмару отказывался от еды. И Кодзюро решил, что если он что-то не сделает, то мальчик окончательно угаснет.

– Помните, что говорят о смерти, Бонтэнмару? Мы все умрем. Можно умереть от старости, от болезни, на поле боя, в результате сэппуку. Но нет ничего хуже недостойной смерти.

Бонтэнмару повернул к нему лицо. Казалось, он смотрел прямо в глаза Кодзюро.

Взяв Бонтэнмару за руку, Кодзюро вложил в его ладонь рукоять кинжала. А когда мальчик сжал вокруг нее пальцы, продолжил:

– Но смерть всегда будет достойной, если вы сможете сами решать, когда вам умереть. Позвольте, я вам покажу.

Двумя пальцами Кодзюро прижал сонную артерию на шее Бонтэнмару.

– Бить нужно сюда. Не важно, сколько у вас осталось сил. Достаточно легкого нажатия лезвия.

Бонтэнмару положил пальцы поверх пальцев Кодзюро на своей шее, скользнул рукой вверх к подбородку и снова по пальцам Кодзюро, запоминая место, куда нужно нанести удар.

Потом внимание мальчика переключилось на кинжал. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее он несколько раз разрезал лезвием воздух, привыкая к весу оружия. Затем, удерживая рукоять правой рукой, пальцами левой провел по лезвию. Нежно и робко, как ребенок, который впервые видит и гладит большого сторожевого пса.

В ту ночь Бонтэнмару заснул, прижимая кинжал к груди. Утром он забыл о своем намерении заморить себя голодом, поел сушёных фруктов и немного риса.

После завтрака Кодзюро оставил мальчика одного до обеда. Нужно было дать Бонтэнмару время осознать простую истину и привыкнуть к ней – человек легче переносит неизбежное, если знает, что в любой момент может прекратить свои мучения.

Когда Кодзюро вернулся, Бонтэнмару резко повернул голову на звук раздвигаемых сёдзи и тут же отвернулся. Это простое действие взволновало Кодзюро. Стараясь разобраться в причинах своей тревоги, он сел на пол, подтянул под себя ноги и закрыл глаза. Его тут же окутала пелена из знакомых, повторяющихся звуков: дыхание Бонтэнмару, пение птиц и жужжание насекомых в саду, далекие удары барабанов в казармах под стенами замка. Внезапно однообразие нарушил громкий человеческий крик. Кодзюро резко повернул голову на звук и замер, прислушиваясь к ругани садовника.

Вот оно. Лишенный возможности видеть, он тянулся к звуку всем своим существом. Теперь Кодзюро знал, что его удивило в поведении Бонтэнмару – мальчик повернул голову на звук и тут же отвернулся, как будто увидел, кто пришел, и потерял к звуку интерес. Если Бонтэнмару видит, почему скрывает это?

Когда через несколько дней покраснения и припухлости сошли, стало заметно, что левый глаз Бонтэнмару выглядит как раньше, а к зрачку правого, словно прилип белый лепесток сакуры. Теперь Бонтэнмару самостоятельно ел, умывался, переодевался и добирался до туалета. Кодзюро заметил, что в движениях мальчика – в наклоне головы и ее резких поворотах – появилось что-то птичье.

– Мой старший сын ослеп на один глаз? – хлопнул себя по колену Датэ Тэрумунэ. – Я слышал, в древности был одноглазый воин. Смелый и грозный. Говорили, никто не мог сравниться с ним в жестокости.

Люди в городе и деревне пели и танцевали на празднике всех умерших, когда Бонтэнмару впервые после болезни вышел в сад. Похудевший и слабый, он держался очень прямо и делал вид, что не замечает любопытных взглядов.

Во время этих прогулок, он, как взрослый, высоко подняв подбородок, сдержанно проходил под фруктовыми деревьями и мимо колодца, а потом сбегал в старую комнату Кодзюро. С тех пор как Бонтэнмару заболел, комната пустовала. Однако ее положение – в пристройке в конце одной из парковых аллей – сделало ее для Бонтэнмару идеальным убежищем от людей, желающих рассмотреть его увечье. Оставляя на пыльном полу цепочку из следов босых ног, Бонтэнмару ходил по комнате. Разглядывал ее скромную обстановку – набитый соломой матрас у восточной стены, нишу со статуей Будды – у западной. Крутил в руках висевшие в нишах занавески, фигурки Фудо и Фуден – жестокости и сострадания.

После сбора урожая, с наступлением первых заморозков, Бонтэнмару начал покидать замок. Иногда вместе с Кодзюро они наблюдали за тренировками воинов около казарм, иногда ходили в храм. Когда день стал в два раза короче ночи, в храме поселился странствующий монах. С утра до вечера он пил чай и рассказывал истории. Бонтэнмару слушал странника, раскрыв рот. В этих историях было все, чтобы заинтересовать мальчика: мечты и страдания, поражения и победы.

– О чем мне сочинить стих, Кодзюро? – спросил Бонтэнмару, потрясенный сказкой о состязании поэтов.

Он сидел на подушке посреди своей комнаты. Зимой бумажные перегородки в замке заменили деревянными стенами. Пол в центре комнаты разобрали и сложили в яме очаг, чтобы отапливать комнату.

– Об огне, мой господин?

Огонь в стихах Бонтэнмару нападал, съедал, поглощал.

– У меня получается ужасно, Кодзюро?

\- Попробуйте сочинить стихи о ветре, мой господин.

Ветер Бонтэнмару рвал, бил и давил.

– Может вам стоит, сочинить стихи о чем-то неподвижном?

– Например?

– О дереве?

Дерево Бонтэнмару с отчаянием корнями впивалось в землю, выворачивая суставы-ветки, тянулось к солнцу. В мире Бонтэнмару не существовало покоя.

– Это никуда не годится, – вздохнул он и потер лоб.

– Может, потому, что вместо того, чтобы думать об огне, ветре или дереве, вы думаете о себе, мой господин?

У странствующего монаха в запасе было много историй – на каждый зимний вечер и на любой вкус. Провожая взглядом молодых послушников, он вспоминал свою любовь к сыну даймё провинции Микава. Мечтательно прикрывая глаза, старик зачитывал стихи, которые писал красивому, утонченному юноше, с безупречной, без единой родинки, белой кожей. На дряблых щеках старца появлялся румянец, когда он рассказывал о том, как тронутый его чувствами богатый юноша пришел в бедную лачугу старика и несколько ночей занимался с ним любовью.

– Что ты думаешь о мужской любви, Кодзюро? – спросил Бонтэнмару в замке, ловя отблески огня лезвием кинжала.

– Смысл мужской любви отдавать свою жизнь во имя другого человека. Без соблюдения этого принципа она позор для воина. Но если жизнь мужчины принадлежит любовнику, у него не остается ничего, что бы он мог отдать своему господину.

Когда начались снегопады, Кодзюро и Бонтэнмару помогали убирать снег во дворе храма – лопатами расчищали землю, метлами стряхивали белый пух со статуй и ваз для ритуальных омовений.

После болезни у Бонтэнмару появилась скверная привычка. Если какая-то вещь интересовала его, он принимался ощупывать ее, будто не до конца доверял своему зрению. Сейчас его пальцы скользили по вырезанным из дерева фигуркам самураев – один преклонил колено перед другим.

– Эти статуэтки вырезал Дохаку. Он был верным слугой, но его господин запретил ему совершить цуйфуку после своей смерти. Послушный последней воле господина, Дохаку не смог сразу поступить так, как велело ему его сердце. Прождав год после смерти господина, он принес в храм эти фигурки, а потом вскрыл себе живот, – проскрипел за спиной Бонтэнмару один из старожилов храма.

После работы на морозе монахи пили имбирный чай. Старик-странник болтал, накрутив на палец лапшу из гречихи:

– Говорят, если перед боем смочить слюной верхнюю половину левого уха, тебя никогда не покинет отвага...

Эту, как и многие другие истории странника, Кодзюро считал глупой. Тогда он ещё не догадывался, что подобные глупости могут быть опасными.

– Если спрятать под одеждой мешочки с клевером, не замерзнешь даже в самый лютый мороз.

Эти мешочки сильно напугали Кодзюро. Он не знал, где Бонтэнмару раздобыл зимой клевер, не иначе как у лекаря или кухарки выпросил. Не найдя на рассвете мальчика в его комнате, Кодзюро обыскал замок, допросил стражников и вышел за ворота. Идя по цепочке из детских следов, он благодарил богов за то, что следы не замело снегом, и проклинал дурацкие выдумки странника.

Продрогшего и дрожащего, но не желающего сдаваться, мальчика Кодзюро отыскал в лесу только к вечеру.

– Кто сказал, что мешочки с клевером сработают сразу? – спорил Бонтэнмару, стуча зубами.

– Нам нужно возвращаться, мой господин.

– Пусть от них сейчас никакого толку…

– Мы должны вернуться в замок, пока не стемнело.

– Но разве не ты говорил, что главное во всех делах – усердие и терпение?

Зимнее небо быстро темнело. Кодзюро чудилось, что зарождавшаяся в лесной чаще ночь тянется к Бонтэнмару. Но мальчик, полный решимости продолжить путь, сбил рукой снежную шапку с сосновой ветки, и Кодзюро ничего не оставалось, как следовать за господином. Где-то заухала сова. Кодзюро поправил меч, услышав вой волка. Когда на небе показалась луна, Бонтэнмару начал спотыкаться. Когда появились звезды, он оступился и скатился в овраг.

– Я дурак? – спросил он, сидя на снегу.

– Нет, мой господин, вы просто очень упрямы, – Кодзюро помог Бонтэнмару подняться и отряхнул его одежду от снега. – Упрямство – хорошее качество для воина.

– Я не воин.

– Но вы им станете, мой господин.

– Поэтому ты служишь мне?

– Нет, я служу вам, потому что вы мой господин.

Когда они подошли к замку, Бонтэнмару била крупная дрожь. Нос и щеки у него посинели.

Слуги не забыли развести очаг в комнате Бонтэнмару. Потому внутри было тепло. Сняв с пояса меч, Кодзюро раздел мальчика, нашел и выкинул в огонь четыре мешочка с клевером. Закутав Бонтэнмару в теплое покрывало, Кодзюро принес воду, опустив прикрепленный к потолочным балкам крюк, повесил котелок с водой над очагом.

Когда вода нагрелась, Кодзюро перелил ее в таз и опустил в него ноги Бонтэнмару. Привыкая к горячей воде, Бонтэнмару морщился и кусал губы. Стараясь отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, он оглядел комнату и дотронулся до меча Кодзюро.

– Я вспомнил историю! Безупречный воин Акифуса сидел на веранде, его слуга Ингадзаэмон мыл ему ноги. Убийца подскочил к Акифусе сзади и отрубил ему голову. Но не успела его голова упасть, как Акифуса выхватил короткий меч, чтобы нанести ответный удар, но случайно отрубил голову своему слуге. Обе головы, господина и слуги, вместе упали в таз для мытья ног, – пошевелив в воде пальцами, Бонтэнмару рассмеялся.

Кодзюро подумал, что впервые после болезни его хозяин смеется так громко и беззаботно. Отсмеявшись, Бонтэнмару широко зевнул и упал на матрас. Кодзюро не стал напоминать мальчику, что зевать в присутствии старших – плохой тон.

Когда снег в саду растаял, Бонтэнмару возобновил тренировки с бамбуковым мечом. Из-за частичной слепоты его движения утратили симметричность – правое плечо постоянно подскакивало вверх, локоть слишком выдвигался вперед, а правая нога все время волочилась по земле, словно он боялся потерять опору. Неуклюжесть стойки портила атаки, и Бонтэнмару раз за разом промахивался. Он никак не мог договориться с собственным телом.

Не было никакого смысла учить приемам фехтования того, кто не мог победить собственное тело. Думая об этом, Кодзюро приходил в отчаяние, не зная, чем помочь господину. За всю свою жизнь Кодзюро ни разу не встречал одноглазых воинов.

С гор сошли снежные лавины, и реки вышли из берегов. К празднику весеннего равноденствия в замке испекли рисовые колобки и полили их сладкой бобовой пастой.

Датэ Тэрумунэ заболел. Семь дней он не выходил из своих покоев. Слуги рассказывали, что хозяин не спал, плохо ел и мочился кровью. Наверное, во время болезни даймё много размышлял о бренности существования и о будущем своего рода. Поправившись, сразу уехал в храм, а когда вернулся, приказал Бонтэнмару готовиться к церемонии совершеннолетия.

Когда зацвели сливы, Бонтэнмару надел взрослую одежду, расстался с детскими длинными волосами и получил взрослое имя.

Масамунэ…

Датэ Тэрумунэ назвал сына в честь девятого главы дома Датэ. Говорили, он был одновременно мудрым и воинственным правителем.

– Я был в храме Аматэрасу, принес жертвы и совершил гадание, – после ритуала Датэ Тэрумунэ овладело сентиментальное настроение. – Очистив ветку персикового дерева и смазав ее патокой, я приклеил к ней молитвенные полоски с вопросами. На одной написал: «Боги вернут моему сыну зрение», на другой «мой сын навсегда останется наполовину слепым». На алтарь для подношений я положил шесть шариков бумаги, три с ответами «да», три - с «нет». Взмахнув над алтарем несколько раз веткой с молитвенными полосками, отгоняя злых духов, я увидел, что два бумажных шарика прилипли к молитвенным полоскам. На обоих было написано – да, боги вернут моему сыну зрение. Не правда ли, я принес тебе замечательную новость, Масамунэ?

– Спасибо, отец.

– Разве ты не счастлив?

– Я очень счастлив, – Масамунэ сжал кулаки и поклонился.

За ужином он рассматривал свои сложенные на коленях ладони. А после ужина направился к воротам. Отставая от господина на три шага, Кодзюро миновал стражников. Под ногами хлюпали лужи. В воде отражались по-весеннему яркие звезды.

– Бон… Масамунэ?

– Я знаю, зачем ты подарил мне кинжал в прошлом году. Чтобы у меня был выход, если я не смогу больше терпеть. Если жить станет слишком тяжело и унизительно.

– Всегда легче переносить трудности, если ты знаешь, что в любую минуту можешь все прекратить и проснуться от кошмара.

– Мысли о смерти делают нас сильнее?

– Мысли о смерти придали вам сил?

– Да.

– Как вы представляете свою смерть, мой господин?

– Когда я умру, позовут монахов из храма. Они будут звенеть колокольчиками и петь сутры, сбреют волосы с моего тела, омоют его, завернут в белую тряпку, засунут в бочку, а потом сожгут.

– Нет. Я хотел спросить, о какой смерти вы мечтаете?

Они приблизились к рисовым полям. Для сева было ещё рано. В это время года ровные поля разделяли полосы насыпных грядок, на которых выращивали овощи, просо и гречиху. Между грядками виднелись провалы колодцев.

– Закройте глаза, Масамунэ, и представьте смерть, которой вы хотели бы умереть.

Масамунэ нахмурился, но подчинился. Кодзюро внимательно следил за его лицом. Сначала расслабились челюсти, потом разгладилась складка между бровей, в конце концов, на губах появилась кривая полуулыбка.

– Что вы видите?

– Поле боя.

Кодзюро кивнул, он тоже видел сражение, когда впервые думал о своей смерти.

– Вокруг меня враги. Я ранен, но убиваю их одного за другим.

И это видение было знакомо Кодзюро.

– Я не чувствую боли, – Масамунэ заговорил громче и быстрее. Его щеки раскраснелись. – В каждой руке у меня по мечу. Я бью, падаю, поднимаюсь, снова падаю.

– Какое небо у вас над головой?

– Красное. Это закат, – инстинктивно Масамунэ поднял лицо к небу и пошатнулся. Кодзюро удержал его за плечо.

– Теперь откройте глаза, господин.

Масамунэ посмотрел на звезды и усмехнулся.

– Смотри, Кодзюро, это созвездие похоже на чайник.

Потом Масамунэ медленно обвел взглядом поле, словно видел его впервые. Повернувшись к Кодзюро, он дольше, чем обычно, всматривался в его лицо.

– Мысли о смерти здорово прочищают голову, – наконец заключил он.

– Помогают понять, что на самом деле важно.

– Есть ещё кое-что, – Масамунэ быстро приблизился к Кодзюро. Теперь он стоял так близко, что, казалось, ещё шаг, и уткнется носом в солнечное сплетение Кодзюро. В темноте затянутый белой пленкой глаз сделал мальчика похожим на духа. Молодого и одновременно старого духа, сострадательного и жестокого. Духа, у которого один глаз был мертвым, второй – живым. – Когда думаешь о своей смерти, начинает казаться, что границ не существует. Ни законов, ни запретов, ни невозможного.

– Вы часто думали о своей смерти?

– После болезни – каждый день.

Кодзюро кивнул, именно для этого он и дал мальчику кинжал.

– Я ничего не вижу, – вспомнил Кодзюро испуганный голос мальчика.

Идея, пришедшая в голову Кодзюро, походила на озарение. Если однажды испуганный частичной слепотой разум ребенка сумел убедить тело, что оно ничего не видит, возможно, им удастся снова обмануть тело.

До сих пор в тренировочный боях Масамунэ двигался неуклюже и однобоко, подсознательно стараясь защитить правую, слепую сторону. Возможно, чтобы исправить этот изъян и вернуть тело мальчика в равновесие, достаточно приучить его двигаться так, будто слепого пятна не существует. Заставить его привыкнуть к тому, что его правая сторона ничем не отличается от левой.

Кодзюро не мог вернуть Масамунэ потерянный глаз, но он мог завязать ему оба глаза.

Полная темнота подобна полному свету, в ней нет полутеней. Она пребывает в равновесии. Отыскав равновесие в темноте, Масамунэ победит свое тело.

На первых «слепых» тренировках Масамунэ ходил по прямой и маневрировал между деревьями сада. Чередуя эти элементы, Кодзюро постепенно добавлял новые – выпады, прыжки, удары. Масамунэ должен был повторять их с закрытыми глазами до тех пор, пока его тело не запомнит движения и не привыкнет к ним.

Все лето Масамунэ скользил по саду с повязкой на глазах. Солнце видел только на рассвете и закате. Слуги и охрана замка наблюдали за «слепыми» тренировками с таким же любопытством, как раньше глазели на покрытый пленкой глаз сына даймё.

В конце лета к упражнениям для координации движений Кодзюро добавил занятия для увеличения физической силы и выносливости. Масамунэ бегал по лесу, носил ведра с водой, рубил дрова.

Когда на рисовых колосьях распустились белые цветы и крестьяне взялись за серпы, вернулся из похода Датэ Тэрумунэ. Из разговоров с солдатами Кодзюро узнал, что армия Датэ в этой компании потеряла пятьдесят человек. Говорили, что произошло это по вине одного из вассалов. Старик Тосабо со своим отрядом должен был обойти врага с тыла, но застрял в болотах. В результате правый фланг армии даймё остался без защиты. Вскоре стало известно, что, желая искупить свое предательство, Тосабо попросил разрешения совершить сэппуку. Датэ Тэрумунэ признал его решение справедливым и согласился присутствовать на прощальном ужине.

Имея доход в три тысячи коку риса, старик Тосабо владел большим поместьем в двух днях пути от Ёнедзавы. У Тосабо также был небольшой, скромный, как у ремесленника, дом в городе под стенами замка. Его старик и выбрал местом проведения ритуала.

Датэ Тэрумунэ пришел на заходе солнца вместе с четырьмя вассалами, сыном и его наставником. На ужин подавали рыбу и рис с травами. На десерт – засахаренные вишни. Заметив, что Масамунэ ничего не ест, Кодзюро списал это на волнение. Наблюдать сэппуку впервые – это такой же важный момент в жизни каждого мальчика, как убийство своего первого врага, матануки или вступление во взрослый возраст.

К полночи в маленьком саду за домом зажгли фонари и расстелили на земле белый хлопок. Хозяин дома вышел на улицу, посмотрел в последний раз на звездное небо и вздохнул. Когда старик опускался на колени, его суставы хрустнули. Тосабо скинул кимоно, обнажил испещренную шрамами спину и грудь и взялся за короткий меч. Кайсяку, лучший друг Тосабо, расставив ноги и согнув колени, занял устойчивую позицию. Двумя руками он перехватил рукоять своего длинного меча. Кончик лезвия коснулся травы.

Почетные гости стояли в десяти шагах от Тосабо. На таком расстоянии кровь не запачкает их одежды, голова мертвеца не докатится до их ног. Датэ Тэрумунэ шепотом переговаривался с одним из своих генералов. Повернувшись к Масамунэ, Кодзюро заметил, что взгляд мальчика прикован к лицу старика. При этом тело Масамунэ словно окаменело – каждая мышца была напряжена, каждый нерв натянут. Сейчас Масамунэ напоминал воина, впервые оказавшегося на поле сражения.

Тосабо поднял меч, застыл на миг, вонзил лезвие себе в живот. Тело старика задрожало и накренилось вперед. Кайсяку занес меч над головой, готовый рубить и не дать другу упасть лицом вниз и опозориться. Но старику удалось выпрямиться, поднять голову и последний раз взглянуть на своего хозяина. Белые хакама Тосабо почернели от крови. Ослепительно ярко в свете полной луны блеснул опускающийся меч кайсяку. Голова покатилась по траве. В полутьме и движении она напоминала ночного зверя.

Кайсяку вытер свой меч. Датэ Тэрумунэ восхитился отвагой мертвеца. Масамунэ сделал шаг назад. Он успел отвернуться от отца и его вассалов, прежде чем его вывернуло на траву. Масамунэ рвало снова и снова, а Кодзюро стоял рядом и держал в кулаке его волосы, чтобы они не запачкались.

Принято говорить, что призвание мужчины – иметь дело с кровью. Но реакция Масамунэ мало чем отличалась от обычной реакции мальчиков, впервые наблюдавших сэппуку. Он был ещё слишком молод, почти ребенок. Ему предстояло привыкнуть к виду крови. Своей и чужой. Самурайская традиция знала несколько способов подготовить мальчика к настоящему бою. Когда Кодзюро было семь лет, его собака заболела, и отец приказал убить ее. Это стало его первой встречей с кровью. Рассказывали, что в провинции Ямато даймё, желая укрепить сердца своих сыновей, велел им казнить преступников. В казармах перед своим первым сражением молодые воины совершали матануки – сидя в кругу и подбадривая себя криками, втыкали лезвия коротких мечей себе в бедра.

На обратном пути в замок Масамунэ не проронил ни слова. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он сменил одежду и тщательно вымыл руки, словно на них могла остаться кровь

– Когда ты впервые увидел, как человек разрезает себе живот, Кодзюро?

– В двенадцать лет. Старый друг попросил моего отца стать его кайсяку.

– Из-за чего он хотел вскрыть себе живот?

– Он был заядлым картежником и проиграл все деньги. Ему не на что было кормить семью.

– Ты…

– Вам не о чем волноваться, мой господин, то, что случилось с вами, случается со многими. Говорят, некоторые даже мочатся в штаны, когда первый раз наблюдают сэппуку.

– А ты?

– Я страдал от расстройства желудка пять дней.

Масамунэ отвернулся.

Когда выпал первый снег, Кодзюро вложил в руки Масамунэ деревянный меч. Отрабатывая базовые удары с закрытыми глазами, он крепко стоял на ногах, резко замахивался и бил, легко и плавно перетекал из левосторонней стойки в правостороннюю. Подсознание и рефлексы мальчика больше не пытались защитить правую слепую сторону.

– Последнее время я редко видел солнце, – пробормотал Масамунэ, когда Кодзюро снял с его глаз повязку.

С началом морозов земля стала твердой, как доска для игры в сёги. Как ходы фигур в сёги, Масамунэ разучивал основные серии ударов и схемы атак.

За зиму мальчик окреп и вытянулся. Несмотря на то, что он ещё равно оставался ниже ростом, чем большинство его сверстников, Кодзюро готов был поклясться всеми богами, что Масамунэ был быстрее и проворней большинства из них. Весной, примерно через год после начала тренировок, Кодзюро понял, что ему больше нечем удивить Масамунэ. Они слишком хорошо изучил манеру друг друга сражаться. Из их поединков пропал элемент неожиданности и импровизации. Масамунэ нуждался в новых партнерах по тренировкам.

Когда Кодзюро только приехал в Ёнедзаву, он жил в казармах вместе с другими безземельными самураями, чей доход составлял тридцать тюков риса в год. Смотрел за казармами в то время генерал Ясуёри. Старик с тонкой полоской усов над короткой верхней губой. В свободное от войны время он писал стихи и рассматривал строительные чертежи. Незадолго до того, как Кодзюро привел в казармы Масамунэ, Датэ Тэрумунэ отправил Ясуёри строить укрепления на границе с Могами. Место старика занял его тридцатилетний сын – толстяк с вечно сонным лицом – Райго. Говорили, он хорошо владеет копьем. В остальных делах он был очень осторожен.

– Даймё знает о том, что вы здесь? Что он сказал о вашей затее? – просмотрев бумаги, в которых Датэ Тэрумунэ поддерживал инициативу Кодзюро, Райго потер вечно красные глаза. – Кто будет отвечать, если во время тренировок сын даймё пострадает?

– Пусть наденет нагрудник и шлем, – прошепелявил один из четырех капитанов казарм.

Первым партнером Масамунэ в поединке стал год назад записавшийся в армию крепыш. Они сошлись посреди отведенного для боя круга, несколько раз скрестили бамбуковые мечи, а потом Масамунэ с криком вытеснил соперника за линию. Второй бой Масамунэ проиграл. Худощавый солдат, лишившийся передних зубов в военном походе перед эпидемией оспы, легко вытолкнул мальчика из круга. Первым настоящим поражением Масамунэ гордился едва ли не больше, чем победой.

На второй день Масамунэ сам отыскал себе соперника, наступив на ногу молодому самураю. Обменявшись оскорблениями, они скрестили мечи, не доходя до круга.

– Тодзё – сын крестьянина. Постоянно нарушает правила и задирается. Словно пытается что-то доказать, – проворчал генерал Райго, наблюдая за поединком.

Масамунэ тоже вел себя так, будто пытался что-то кому-то доказать. Например, доказать Кодзюро, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно выбирать себе соперников.

Кодзюро оставалось только удивляться, как под влиянием обстоятельств менялись поведение и привычки Масамунэ. Упрямство и выносливость, которые Кодзюро замечал за ним раньше, на людях превращались в наглость и хвастовство. Если Масамунэ хотел с кем-то сразиться, а Кодзюро не одобрял его выбор, он затевал ссоры. Он мог толкнуть того, с кем хотел драться, во время отдыха, перевернуть его чашку с рисом, засыпать песком одежду, наступить на ногу или оскорбить. Чтобы предотвратить эти недостойные выходки и следовавшие за ними драки вне тренировочного круга, Кодзюро часто приходилось соглашаться с господином. Похоже, смирение Кодзюро доставляло Масамунэ не меньше удовольствия, чем полученные на тренировках синяки.

В разговорах с Кодзюро Масамунэ тоже стал менее сдержанным.

– В казарме все говорят о том, что сын Тосабо собирается отомстить Датэ за то, что его отца вынудили совершить сэппуку.

– Вполне возможно.

Они шли по берегу реки. Клонящееся к закату солнце выкрасило воды в красный свет. На людях Масамунэ всегда держал подбородок высоко поднятым, а голову – ровно, но когда он оставался наедине с Кодзюро или волновался, его движения становились похожи на птичьи. Совсем как после болезни, когда, перестав видеть одним глазом, он инстинктивно старался компенсировать недостаток зрения резкими поворотами головы.

– Глупость! Уже год прошел после смерти старика. Если бы сын Тосабо не был трусом, он бы давно напал на замок.

– У Тосабо недостаточно людей для нападения на Ёнедзаву.

– Это отговорки! Только трус может продолжать жить под одним небом с тем, кто виновен в смерти его отца! Смелости у него недостаточно. И чем больше он тянет, тем меньше у него ее остается.

– Возможно, Тосабо примкнул к Хатакэяме и ждет, когда они соберутся в поход на Датэ.

– Нет! Его отец воевал с Хатакэяма. Объединиться с ними будет ещё большим позором, чем не отомстить сразу за отца. Что ты понимаешь, Кодзюро?! Ты забыл, что такое настоящее сражение. Ходишь за мной как нянька! – сказал он и толкнул Кодзюро в грудь.

– Пока вы так себя ведете, господин, вам действительно нужна нянька.

Масамунэ покраснел, только рубцы на щеке остались мертвенно бледными.

Осенью, после сбора урожая крестьяне устроили бунт. Требуя заменить сборщика налогов, они подожгли два дома в призамковом городе и взломали склад риса. Когда Датэ Тэрумунэ снял с должности одного чиновника и заменил его другим, беспорядки закончились.

– Кодзюро, – заявил Масамунэ весной. – Я провел девяносто восемь тренировочных боев. Я дрался с новобранцами и с опытными воинами. С двумя самураями из Этиго, с одним бывшим ронином. Но я ни разу не сражался с монахами школы Чистой Земли. Они живут замкнутой общиной, отгородились в казарме от всех ширмами, ни с кем не общаются. Я пытался с ними договориться о поединке…

– Вы пытались оскорбить их, Масамунэ?

– Нет. Да. Так или иначе, у меня не вышло вызвать их на бой. Попроси их.

– Они специальный разведывательный отряд вашего отца.

– Да, и я хочу узнать, что в них такого особенного.

– Сколько поединков из девяносто восьми вы выиграли, Масамунэ?

– Тридцать три. Но, Кодзюро, человек не может постоянно побеждать!

– Чтобы одержать победу, не всегда нужно вступать в бой. В некоторых ситуациях победа завоевывается выдержкой и хладнокровием.

Оставаясь внешне невозмутимым, в душе Кодзюро понимал азарт Масамунэ. Он хорошо знал это предвкушение боя, удивление первого удара, головокружение от опасности, скорости, близости противника и собственной силы. Опьянение собственным быстрым дыханием, сердцебиением и вкусом собственного пота. Дрожь в мышцах. Ощущение, будто взлетаешь к облакам, а в следующую минуту уже падаешь в пропасть. Возбуждение…

Наблюдая, как Масамунэ двигается в круге, Кодзюро видел, что он возбужден – хлопок хакама натянулся в паху. Это была частая и естественная реакция молодых людей в драке. Масамунэ сделал выпад, спугнул противника криком, ударил справа, толкнул ногой. Весеннее солнце сегодня припекало особенно сильно, под маской и нагрудником сражающиеся истекали потом. После тренировки воины скинули одежду и столпились перед колодцем, поливая друг друга водой.

В теле Масамунэ не было ни капли жира, под тонкой кожей перекатываются длинные крепкие мышцы. Он все ещё был полувозбужден. Пока Масамунэ обливался водой, Кодзюро смотрел на обнажившуюся из-под крайней плоти головку его члена. Сам же Масамунэ рассматривал порезы на бедрах стоявшего рядом воина. И в его взгляде светился восторг.

На обратной дороге Масамунэ выглядел мечтательным и рассеянным.

– Тодзё рассказывал, что прошлой весной, все, кто впервые должен был отправиться в бой, собрались у костра, вознесли молитвы Хатиману и порезали свои бедра. Все, кроме Сюнкана. У него духа не хватило. После этого ему меч выдавать нельзя было! Тодзё говорил, что когда Сюнкан врагов увидел, он на месте застыл, стоял, не двигался и удивленно моргал, пока его на части рубит.

– Многих охватывает оцепенение во время первой битвы, – сказал Кодзюро.

– А что чувствовал ты во время своей первой битвы?

– Моя первая битва была с разбойниками, которые напали на наши поля. Все произошло так быстро, что я не успел ни что-то почувствовать, ни рассмотреть, кого бью.

– Я видел у тебя тоже есть порезы… Ты порезал себя перед этой битвой?

– Нет, уже здесь, в казармах, когда вместе со всеми готовился к походу.

– И вы победили?

– Да, – просто сказал Кодзюро, и Масамунэ победно улыбнулся, словно он сам ходил в тот поход. Как будто гордился победой Кодзюро. А может, сегодня у него просто было хорошее настроение, и все происходящее казалось ему очень правильным и важным: полученные на тренировке синяки, прячущееся за горами солнце, запах сладких трав с замковой кухни.

После праздника Бон Датэ Тэрумунэ получил письмо от генерала Ясуёри, который занимался строительством укреплений на границе с Могами. В письме Ясуёри сообщал, что растратил доверенные ему деньги, и обещал совершить сэппуку, если господин не вышлет ему небольшую сумму.

Недолго думая, Датэ Тэрумунэ послал к Ясуёри отряд из пятидесяти самураев и мешок золота.

– Почему мой отец это сделал? – спросил Масамунэ за ужином.

– Мудрый даймё решил, что ему дешевле обойдется оплатить дополнительные расходы одной строительной экспедиции, чем снаряжать вторую.

Солнце спряталось за крышами. Распускавшиеся в саду тени ползли по веранде и собирались за спиной Масамунэ. На фоне сгущавшейся темноты его фигура в белом домашнем кимоно как будто излучала свет.

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что твой отец взял тебя с собой, когда его друг совершил сэппуку?

– Да.

– Почему тот человек совершил сэппуку?

– Потому что остался без денег.

– Как так получается? Один человек прогулял деньги и совершает сэппуку, другой прогулял деньги и смеет просить ещё. В этом нет смысла.

– Смысл в том, что каждый человек сам определяет тяжесть позора, который может вынести, и глубину несправедливости, с которой способен смириться.

– Научи меня, Кодзюро.

– Чему?

– Как сделать все правильно и не опозориться.

Кодзюро спустил с плеч кимоно, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и дотронулся до своего живота. Повторяя его движения, Масамунэ наклонил голову. Кодзюро смотрел на его макушку и гадал, как вышло, что после вечернего купания в волосах Масамунэ все равно остался песок тренировочного плаца.

– Перед ударом вес тела следует перенести на пятки, а корпус отклонить назад. Иначе, когда силы начнут покидать вас, вы некрасиво упадете лицом вниз.

– Тосабо едва не упал, – Масамунэ вскинул голову. От взгляда его глаз – мертвого и живого – у Кодзюро по спине пробежал холодок.

– Но не упал. Тосабо показал выдержку и мужество, достойные восхищения. Несмотря на боль, его лицо до последнего мгновения оставалось спокойным.

– Его кишки выглядели как клубок речных змей.

– Таковы наши эмоции и чувства.

Масамунэ снова пощупал свой живот – под пупком, над пупком. Как зачарованный, Кодзюро следил за его движениями и спрашивал себя, почему костяшки правой руки Масамунэ разбиты, если на тренировках он всегда носит перчатки.

В конце лета Масамунэ кружил по саду с настоящим мечом. Будто ему было мало тренировок в казарме. Он достаточно окреп и вытянулся, чтобы уверенно держать двумя руками рукоятку длинного меча. Ему неплохо давались замах и рубящие удары. Но в режущих и боковых добиться правильной дуги у него пока не получалось. В свете восходящей луны его движения напоминали танец, из неподвижности рождалось движение, из движения неподвижность. Кодзюро нравилось наблюдать за этим танцем.

Когда листья кленов покраснели, в тренировочном бою Масамунэ сломали руку.

– Глупо вышло, – прошипел он, когда Кодзюро осматривал его предплечье.

– Смещения нет.

– У меня были противники крупнее и сильнее, но руку мне сломал тот, кто едва выше меня ростом.

– Нужна тугая повязка и мазь, снимающая отек.

Масамунэ продолжал говорить. О том, как споткнулся, о том, что солнце ослепило, о том, что он сам во всем виноват – отвлекся, недооценил противника. Кодзюро бинтовал покалеченную руку и не перебивал, понимая, что болтовня помогает Масамунэ отвлечься от боли. Покончив с перевязкой, Кодзюро осмотрел свои запасы лечебных трав и не нашел того, что нужно. Попросив у Масамунэ разрешения сходить к лекарю, он отправился в город

Солнце стояло ещё высоко. На выложенной камнями дороге кто-то разлил молоко. Между булыжниками бежали белые ручейки.

Дом лекаря был зажат между мастерской по плетению циновок и лавкой, в которой продавались ароматные свечи. Обычно свечами занималась жена лекаря. Женщина с морщинистым лицом и гладкими от постоянной возни с воском, как у младенца, руками. Сейчас лавка со свечами пустовала, а из дома лекаря доносились крики и шум. Стоило Кодзюро приблизиться, деревянные перегородки треснули, и на улицу вывалился человек. Незнакомец был самураем богатого клана Эндо, верных вассалов Датэ. В правой рукой он держал обнаженный меч. Лезвие было красным от крови. Заглянув в темноту дома, Кодзюро увидел разбросанные подушки, перевернутые склянки с травами, у дальней стены сидел лекарь. Острый меч снес ему половину черепа, по лицу текла черная кровь. Около ног лекаря лежала его жена. Ее глаза были широко открыты, живот залит кровью.

Потом появился мальчишка. Невысокий, с тонкой талией, худыми руками и ногами. С криком он вонзил свой короткий меч в бок самураю. Некстати Кодзюро подумал, что мальчик почти так же быстр, как Масамунэ.

Когда самурай упал на землю, вокруг начал собираться народ. С другого конца улицы спешили ещё четверо самураев со знаками клана Эндо. На ходу они достали мечи. Они убили бы мальчика на месте, если бы Кодзюро не толкнул его себе за спину и не обнажил меч. Нападавшие растерялись, некоторое время топтались на месте, оценивая Кодзюро. Потом самый низкорослый метнулся вперед. Парировав его удар, Кодзюро толкнул мальчика в лавку со свечами, чтобы не мешался под ногами.

В атаках самураев Эндо не было слаженности, но они превосходили количеством, Кодзюро не надеялся долго продержаться.

– Как посмел сын лекаря поднять оружие на воина?!

– Он убил моего отца и мать! – закричал мальчишка и принялся бросать в нападавших свечи.

Четверка самураев клана Эндо окружила Кодзюро – двое тянули клинки к его шее, двое других пытались забраться в лавку со свечами. Присев, Кодзюро подрезал одного под колени, ударом локтя в висок ненадолго вывел из игры второго. С трудом Кодзюро удалось перехватить высокого воина, ворвавшегося в лавку со свечами. Под натиском его атаки Кодзюро вынужден был отступить на улицу. Врагов было слишком много, худо-бедно Кодзюро отражал атаки, но у него не осталось возможности защитить свою спину. Он превратился бы в легкую мишень, если бы сын лекаря не покинул убежище и не прикрыл его спину.

Это было смело и глупо одновременно. Короткий меч в руках мальчика был почти бесполезен против длинных мечей. Если бы на месте мальчика был Масамунэ, Кодзюро доверил бы ему длинный меч, а себе бы взял два коротких. Вдвоем с Масамунэ они смогли бы прорвать окружение. Мальчишка же рядом не смыслил ничего ни в тактике боя, ни в оружии, и Кодзюро ничего не оставалось, как мелкими шагами продвигаться к ближайшему переулку, увлекая за собой сына лекаря. Вынужденный присматривать за смелым, но бесполезным мальчиком, Кодзюро начал пропускать удары. Первый удар разрезал бицепс правой руки, второй – полоснул по бедру и заставил Кодзюро упасть на одно колено.

– Остановитесь! – Эндо был худощавым самураем с редкой бородой. Он сидел в паланкине из лакированного дерева, который несли двенадцать носильщиков. Рядом стояли слуги с флагами. Сорок воинов сопровождения выстроились вдоль улицы в четыре ряда.

–Убрать оружие! Разойтись.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кодзюро одновременно с нападавшими вложил меч в ножны.

Подоспела городская стража. Узнав, что случилось, ее командир, молодой Они с родимым пятном на подбородке согласился, что слуга, поднявший руку на воина, заслужил смерть. А если пострадал самурай господина Эндо, жизнь мальчика принадлежит господину Эндо.

– Сын лекаря заплатит за убийство своей кровью, - решил Эндо.

– Но я был там и все видел, – в этот момент Кодзюро не думал о том, что делает. Впервые в жизни он принял решение в течение семи вдохов и выдохов. Не в силах смириться с несправедливостью, он упал на колени и приставил короткий меч к своему животу. – Сын лекаря действовал согласно обстоятельствам и исполнил свой сыновний долг. Разве мог сын простить убийцу отца? Если он должен умереть, я первым совершу сэппуку.

По рядам городских стражников прокатился удивленный шепот.

– Как вас зовут? – спросил Эндо.

– Катакура Кодзюро.

– Вы отважно сражались, Катакура Кодзюро. Вы готовы отстаивать свои принципы ценой собственной жизни. Восхищаясь вашей смелостью, я сохраню сыну лекаря жизнь, – торжественно объявил Эндо, пожевывая нижнюю губу

По сигналу хозяина самураи Эндо коротко поклонились Кодзюро. Когда процессия клана скрылась за поворотом улицы, сын лекаря скорбно вскрикнул и метнулся к родному дому.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Кодзюро, поймав мальчика за плечо.

– Киемори.

– У тебя есть родственники в городе, Киемори?

– Сестра матери живет в деревне.

– Идем, я провожу тебя.

По дороге Киемори рассказал, что самурай-убийца три года подряд покупал у его отца зелье от расстройства желудка, а сегодня обвинил отца, в том, что тот плохо смешал травы.

Тетя мальчика, грузная женщина с молодым лицом, спокойно выслушала новость о смерти сестры.

– Этой зимой у меня умер муж, в доме пригодятся мужские руки.

В замок Кодзюро вернулся во второй половине ночи. Стоявшие на воротах стражники поклонились ему.

– Мы все восхищены вашей смелостью и благородством, – сказал косоглазый самурай Онинива.

Кодзюро вдруг ощутил укол тревоги. Он вспомнил, что так и не раздобыл травы, необходимые для отёков Масамунэ. Избавившись от грязной одежды, Кодзюро быстро вымылся, перевязал свои раны, надел чистую одежду и пошел к Масамунэ.

Масамунэ спал на правом боку, прижимая к груди покалеченную руку. Рассматривая его спокойное лицо, Кодзюро облокотился спиной об деревянную перегородку и уснул.

Как обычно, Кодзюро не видел снов, спал чутко, будто ждал нападения, и проснулся от первого шороха.

Масамунэ сидел на футоне. Кимоно на его груди распахнулось, взъерошенные волосы упали на лицо, острые колени натянули покрывало. Его взгляд метался от лица Кодзюро к повязке на его руке.

– Как ваша рука, господин? – спросил Кодзюро.

Масамунэ не обратил внимания на вопрос. Опираясь на колени и здоровую руку, он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.

– Кодзюро, что случилось? – недавно у Масамунэ начал ломаться голос. И сейчас в его тоне Кодзюро послышалась незнакомая раньше твердость.

– Простите меня, господин, – Кодзюро коротко пересказал случившееся.

Когда он закончил, Масамунэ сжал губы в тонкую линию.

– Почему?

– Это было несправедливо. Я не мог иначе.

– Не мог больше терпеть? Не мог смириться? – как обычно, волнуясь, Масамунэ по-птичьи наклонил голову. Затем, встав на колени, он схватил Кодзюро за волосы. – Клянусь богами, если ты ещё раз так сделаешь, я вырву тебе ногти, выжгу все волосы на теле. Разорву все сухожилия. Я сломаю каждую косточку в твоем теле и сварю тебя в кипящем соевом соусе.

Он был так близко, что Кодзюро ясно чувствовал его запах – запах пота, древесной коры, страха и возбуждения.

– Масамунэ?

– Замолчи! Ты забыл, что у тебя всего лишь одна жизнь, и она принадлежит мне? Я много думал о том, что ты сказал. О том, что человек сам определяет тяжесть позора, который может вынести, и глубину несправедливости, с которой согласен смириться. Так вот, ничего более наглого и высокомерного я никогда не слышал! Если ты сам выбираешь, когда и за что тебе умирать, значит, ты ставишь свои принципы и свою проклятую праведность выше своего долга! Значит, совесть твоя для тебя важнее и дороже долга передо мной.

– Простите, мой господин. У меня не было времени подумать.

Масамунэ крепко держал его за волосы. Несмотря на жесткую хватку, от его руки исходило тепло. И Кодзюро наслаждался этим теплом, близостью Масамунэ, его запахом, его яростной дрожью и искаженными гневом чертами лица.

В тот день они почти не разговаривали.

Пока у Масамунэ не срослась кость, о тренировках пришлось забыть. По привычке утром они ходили в казармы, после обеда охотились и ловили рыбу.

– Тодзё получил любовное письмо, – сказал Масамунэ, растянувшись на берегу реки. – Угадай, кто хочет стать его старшим братом. Райго! Представляешь?

Ничего удивительного, Тодзё вступил в возраст, который называют возрастом цветения для мальчика. В этом возрасте мальчик ещё сохраняет гибкость и нежность детства, но одновременно в нем уже чувствуется сила и мужественность.

Думая о сочетании мужского и женского начала в юноше, Кодзюро смотрел на мокрые после купания волосы Масамунэ, на его острый подбородок, впалый живот и все ещё маленькие стопы.

После праздника Бон по городу поползла дурная новость – пропал сын лекаря, Киемори. Говорили, его выследили, поймали и убили самураи клана Эндо.

Опустив ноги в воду, Кодзюро сидел на берегу реки и смотрел, как Масамунэ ныряет за раками. Иногда он вставал на дно, выпрямлялся, вытягивал из воды длинную ленту водорослей и отбрасывал ее на середину реки. Сильное течение тут же подхватывало подачку и уносило ее прочь. Неожиданно Кодзюро подумал, что точно так же течение однажды может унести от него Масамунэ. От этой мысли стало почти физически плохо.

Масамунэ не терпелось вернуться к тренировкам, поэтому после сбора урожая они с Кодзюро заключили что-то вроде соглашения. Масамунэ обещал щадить руку и не лезть в поединки на бамбуковых мечах. Вместо этого Кодзюро позволил ему упражняться в саду с настоящим мечом.

– Кодзюро? – Масамунэ поймал отражение Кодзюро на зеркальной стальной поверхности клинка. – А в твоих мечтах об идеальной смерти есть я?

Кодзюро улыбнулся. Конечно, его господин всегда присутствовал в его мечтах. Кодзюро знал все лица Масамунэ. Он видел его беспомощным и слабым, видел злым и обиженным, наглым, грубым, быстрым и ловким. И все эти образы Кодзюро хранил в своих мыслях.

– Ты был прав, – сказал Масамунэ через несколько дней, кружа с мечом по саду. – Тосабо трус и бежал к Хатакэяме.

Сделав выпад, Масамунэ срубил сухую ветку.

– Прикрываясь желанием мести, он предал не только наш клан, но и память своего отца. Старший Тосабо никогда не связался бы с врагами Датэ!

Зимой сад выглядел серым – почернели от сырости ветки и стволы деревьев, покрылась изморозью земля, ползущие по небу тучи закрыли солнце. Бледная кожа Масамунэ и сталь в его руках, казалось, стали единственным источником света.

– Но трус Тосабо не учел того, что Хатакэяма тоже ненавидят предателей. Ненавидят их больше, чем не любят Датэ. Они привезут нам его голову.

Кодзюро видел младшего Тосабо лишь однажды. Он командовал самураями отца во время похода в провинцию Дэва. Тогда он справился неплохо, но сейчас показал себя никудышным стратегом. Хатакэяма сейчас не в том положении, чтобы строить козни против Датэ. Долгая война измотала их. Говорят, армия клана Сома вторглась на их территорию, разрушила основные укрепления и взяла в кольцо замок Нихонмацу, главную резиденцию клана. В таком плачевном положении Хатакэяме выгоднее искать помощи Датэ, чем ссориться с ними. Наивность и глупость Тосабо дала им повод обратиться к Датэ за поддержкой. И скорей всего, они ее получат, потому что военный союз с Хатакэямой даст Датэ Тэрумунэ возможность вторгнуться на земли клана Сома.

Кодзюро не сомневался, что Масамунэ понимает причину визита Хатакэямы, просто в силу своей молодости пока больше интересуется вопросами чести, чем политики.

Хатакэяма поступили мудро, расчетливо и по традиции. На поклон к сильному клану, старик Хатакэяма Ёшикуни приехал вместе с двумя сыновьями и отрядом в четыреста воинов. Датэ Тэрумунэ приказал армии Хатакэяма разбить лагерь в дне пути от Ёнедзавы, а в замок пригласил главу клана с сыновьями в сопровождении десяти телохранителей.

Голову Тосабо Хатакэяма Ёшикуни привез в резном ларце. Кодзюро и Масамунэ стояли слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Судя по тому, как Датэ Тэрумунэ быстро приказал унести ларец, он не имел желания присматриваться к подарку.

Старший Хатакэяма, плечистый, коренастый, с толстой шеей, широкими костями, оставлял на рыхлой влажной весенней земле крупные следы. Его два сына были его полной противоположностью. Кодзюро слышал, что всего у Хатакэямы Ёшикуни семь сыновей. Старший, Ёсицигу, остался охранять замок. Второй сын харкал кровью, и, если верить слухам, находился при смерти. К Датэ с отцом приехали третий и четвертый. Оба худые и тонкокостные, с вздернутыми носами и злыми изгибами губ.

Датэ Тэрумунэ выделил гостям западный павильон – шесть просторных комнат под крышей с поблекшей за зиму красной черепицей. Вокруг павильона стояли яблони.

После приезда главы обоих кланов посетили храмы, возложили священную ветку на алтарь Аматэрасу и зажгли свечи перед статуей Будды. Вечером в зале с расписанными иероглифами перегородками, где Датэ Тэрумунэ обычно читал письма, устроили совещание.

– Мой отец собирается в поход через десять дней, – скрестив руки на груди, Масамунэ наблюдал, как младший из сыновей Хатакэяма бьет палкой слугу. – Сегодня он послал письма своим вассалам, приказал им явиться к Ёнедзаве. Он планирует взять с собой пять тысяч воинов, прогнать Сома с земли Хатакэяма к концу весны. А к началу осени вместе с Хатакэяма полностью уничтожить клан Сома.

– Мудрость и отвага Датэ Тэрумунэ безграничны, – эхом отозвался Кодзюро.

Не слушая его, Масамунэ кивнул своим мыслям.

Так как армия готовилась к походу, обычные тренировки в казармах отменили. Чтобы Масамунэ не сошел с ума от безделья, Кодзюро предложил ему поединок. Несколько лет прошло с тех пор, когда они последний раз сражались друг с другом. И теперь, целясь в лицо Кодзюро бамбуковым мечом, Масамунэ выглядел абсолютно счастливым. После обмена первыми ударами Кодзюро забыл о своем первоначальном намерении щадить его. Масамунэ двигался быстро, бил сильно и постоянно менял тактику. Каждый раз, когда их мечи скрещивались, Кодзюро чувствовал вибрацию энергии, исходящей от Масамунэ. Сильный и быстрый поток этой энергии увлек Кодзюро, стер все рациональные мысли и обнажил инстинкты.

Масамунэ издавал боевой клич, Кодзюро вторил ему, Масамунэ радостно скалился, Кодзюро повторял его гримасу. Его тело стало легким, сердце билось в животе. Он чувствовал себя свободным как никогда. В голове было божественно пусто. Было что-то искреннее, естественное и правильное в том, как он, словно зеркало, отражал выпады Масамунэ. Что-то, что не описать словами. Как нвозможно описать словами, отражением луны на поверхности пруда.

– Повернись, Кодзюро, – приказал Масамунэ, когда они мылись после боя. От бочек с нагретой водой шел пар. На небе тускло мерцали звезды. – Один.. два… двенадцать…

Масамунэ с увлечением считал синяки и ссадины от ударов на его теле.

– Это я достал тебя, когда ты открылся, собираясь ударить меня по ногам, – Масамунэ коснулся пальцами его ребер. – А здесь… кажется, я ударил тебя, когда ты поскользнулся на луже… или? Не вспомню уже. Все равно у тебя на три синяка меньше, чем у меня.

Это признание вызвало у Кодзюро одновременно радость и стыд. Лишь когда Масамунэ поморщился, садясь в бочку с водой, стыд взял верх над радостью.

– Масамунэ, позвольте, я посмотрю вашу спину, – серьезно сказал Кодзюро, после купания.

Ему стоило быть осторожней. Не стоило бить во всю силу, не стоило использовать преимущества местности и толкать Масамунэ на недавно срубленный ствол дуба. Из-за его неосторожности теперь на пояснице Масамунэ красовался большой лиловый кровоподтёк.

– Все в порядке, – Масамунэ милосердно позволил Кодзюро смазать лечебной мазью свои синяки. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня щадил. Это никому не принесет пользы.

Как только Кодзюро закончил с его спиной, Масамунэ упал на мат и заснул. У него даже не осталось сил одеться после купания. Накрыв его одеялом, Кодзюро некоторое время смотрел на дрожащие веки, прежде чем отправиться спать.

Ночью с гор сошла лавина. Утром в замок прибежал деревенский староста. Его сын и другие охотники не вернулись домой. Возможно, их засыпало снегом, и теперь только боги и великий даймё могли спасти несчастных. Датэ Тэрумунэ распорядился отправить в горы спасательный отряд, наполовину состоявший из городской стражи, наполовину из безземельных самураев из казарм.

Кодзюро решил, что если Масамунэ однажды суждено стать даймё, ему необходимо научиться помогать своим людям. Возможно, этот навык даже важнее, чем техника фехтования. Поэтому после завтрака Кодзюро вместе с Масамунэ присоединился к поисковому отряду.

Проводником вызвался хромой мужчина. Когда солнце добралось до зенита, он вывел поисковую группу к месту ночевки охотников. Под деревьями нашли связку кроличьих тушек. Поляна, которую накрыло лавиной, превратилась в курган изо льда, снега, камней и сломанных деревьев. Масамунэ работал киркой, Кодзюро – лопатой. К вечеру из-под завала начали доставать тела. Первым на сани положили старика. Его открытый рот и пустые глазница были забиты снегом. К сумеркам нашли ещё двадцать тел. Прикрыв белой пеньковой тканью, их отвезли в деревню.

Когда Кодзюро возвращался в замок, в ушах у него раздавалось эхо причитаний деревенских женщин.

В саду замка горели факелы. Один из стражников сообщил Кодзюро, что скучающие сыновья Хатакэяма днем устроили соревнование по стрельбе из лука. Обойдя в меткости вассалов своего отца и стражников Датэ, Хатакэяма теперь праздновали победу. Старший играл на барабане, младший танцевал. Желтые шелка блестели в свете факелов. Увидев Масамунэ, Хатакэяма замер с поднятыми над головой руками.

– Ты, наверное, сын Датэ Тэрумунэ? Где же ты пропадал целый день? Для меня было бы честью победить тебя в честном состязании по стрельбе из лука.

Масамунэ моргнул. Кодзюро сомневался, что до его уставшего господина дошел оскорбительный смысл высказывания. Масамунэ попытался обойти перегородившего ему путь человека.

– Я слышал, что в детстве ты тяжело болел, и теперь почти ничего не видишь, – Хатакэяма хохотнул. – Смотри-ка, у тебя меч на поясе! Ты, наверное, и пользоваться им толком не можешь, потому что не видишь, куда бить. Скорее руку себе отсечешь, чем по врагу попадешь.

– Это легко проверить, – шагнул в его сторону Масамунэ. – Нарисуй линию на своей шее, и я покажу тебе, как я умею пользоваться мечом. Как метко и ровно я умею бить.

– Хатакэяма Мочикуни! Как смеешь ты оскорблять Датэ? Как смеешь позорить отца? – Рассерженный Хатакэяма Ёшикуни быстро спускался с веранды. – Гость не должен оскорблять хозяина замка, давшего ему приют. Ни хозяина, ни его домочадцев. Твое поведение позорит наш клан!

Услышав отца, Мочикуни попятился прочь от Датэ. Облегчённо вздохнув, Кодзюро поклонился старому Хатакэяма, взял уставшего, не сопротивляющегося Масамунэ под локоть и увел его. Через одежду Кодзюро чувствовал, как дрожат его мышцы после тяжелого дня.

– Мужчина, которого мы последним достали из-под снега, – Масамунэ упал на мат в своей комнате и закрыл глаза. – У него были отбиты пальцы на левой руке. Не было ушей и носа.

Кодзюро помнил человека, о котором говорил Масамунэ. Искаженные смертью лица охотников стояли у Кодзюро перед глазами. От мысли, что Масамунэ тоже их видит под закрытыми веками, к горлу Кодзюро подкатила тошнота. Одна часть его существа хотела приказать Масамунэ открыть глаза, другая поцеловать его веки.

Утром Кодзюро разбудили крики. Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, в саду собралось необычно много народа. Один из сыновей Хатакэяма кричал на слуг. Другой, Мочикуни, лежал на земле, раскинув в стороны руки. Пятно крови подсыхало на желтом кимоно. Рядом топтались двадцать телохранителей клана Хатакэяма. Четверо из них прижимали к земле стражника Датэ. Широиши служил у Датэ чуть больше года. Кодзюро никогда не разговаривал с ним, но пару раз замечал, что, стоя на воротах, Широиши жует сладкий горох. Вчера, не прекращая жевать свой горох, Широиши низко поклонился Масамунэ, когда тот возвращался в замок.

– Этот самурай убил моего сына, – старик Хатакэяма так же покраснел от злости, как накануне вечером.

– Он заслуживает смерти, – сказал второй сын.

– Я потребую от Датэ казнить преступника, поднявшего руку на его гостей.

– Широиши защищался, – косоглазый парень, он тоже вчера стоял на воротах, с надеждой посмотрел на Кодзюро. – Хатакэяма приставал к нему, оскорблял, задирал. Видя, что Широиши не хочет с ним драться, Хатакэяма ударил его палкой по голове. Так сильно, что у бедняги пошла кровь из уха. И все равно Широиши не доставал меч, пока Хатакэяма не достал свой.

– Ты все видел?

– Да, господин Катакура, клянусь.

Готов поклясться? Или предложить свою жизнь как доказательство своей искренности? Готов вскрыть себе живот, но не смириться с несправедливостью?

Стражник часто моргал и смотрел на Кодзюро так, будто тот мог что-то изменить. Его наивность раздражала. Ребенку понятно, что изменить ничего нельзя. Виновен или невиновен Широиши, он должен умереть. Датэ и Хатакэяма заключили военный союз. Выгодный обоим кланам. Что значит жизнь одного самурая по сравнению с благом всего клана? Единственное, что могло бы, но не обязательно пошатнет закон обычаев и логики – это чье-то искреннее желание умереть ради справедливости. Но что значит жизнь двух солдат по сравнению с благом клана?

Кодзюро приближался к комнате Масамунэ, когда его окликнул садовник, спиливающий сухие ветки с фпуктовых деревьев.

– Датэ Тэрумунэ вызвал сына к себе, – сообщил садовник, перевязывая срубленные ветки.

Кодзюро тяжело опустился на дощатый пол веранды. Он смотрел на свои сцепленные в замок руки и чувствовал, как внутри, в животе, вместилище всех чувств и эмоций, неприятно ворочается дурное предчувствие. Широиши должен быть казнен, чтобы скрепить военный союз между двумя кланами.

Кодзюро не знал, сколько времени он просидел, рассматривая свои разбитые костяшки, прежде чем вернулся Масамунэ. Он шел через сад с высоко поднятой головой и прямой спиной. Не быстрее и не медленнее, чем обычно. Но Кодзюро не просто было обмануть – сейчас Масамунэ выглядел точно так же, как когда сломал руку – все силы уходили на то, чтобы не показать, как ему больно.

Скользнув за хозяином в комнату, Кодзюро закрыл сёдзи и опустился на колени. Наблюдая, как Масамунэ меряет шагами комнату, он удивлялся тому, какие у господина тонкие щиколотки и маленькие стопы.

– Хатакэяма Ёшикуни считает, что это я подослал убийцу к его сыну, – Масамунэ, наконец, прекратил метаться и осел на пол напротив Кодзюро. – Мой отец считает, что мне пора стать мужчиной. Поэтому, и чтобы скрепить взаимовыгодный союз между двумя кланами, я должен завтра на рассвете отрубить голову Широиши.

Закончив говорить, Масамунэ поднял лицо к Кодзюро. Заглянув сначала в его белый, мертвый глаз, потом в левый глаз, полный жизни, Кодзюро почувствовал, как все его представления о добре и зле умирают. Их место заняла преданность. С этого мига Кодзюро отказывался судить, что справедливо, что нет, отказывался делать различие между добром и злом, с этой минуты его интересовало только одно – благо Масамунэ. Видя растерянность и разочарование Масамунэ, Кодзюро утратил сочувствие к Широиши.

– Ваш отец бесконечно мудр, мой господин. И он очень вас любит. Широиши умрет в любом случае. Но то, что он умрет от вашей руки, поможет избежать кровной вражды между кланами Датэ и Хатакэяма. Хатакэяма подозревают в убийстве вас, если вы не казните преступника, они захотят получить вашу голову. Ваш отец пытается защитить вас от мести Хатакэяма.

– Я готов хоть сейчас сразиться с любым из их самураев! – взорвался Масамунэ. – Я не боюсь их мести! Я никого и ничего не боюсь! Я буду драться насмерть с любым из них.

– Но разве вы когда-нибудь кого-нибудь убивали?

Щеки Масамунэ вспыхнули. Это было нечестно и жестоко со стороны Кодзюро – напоминать Масамунэ о его месте сейчас. Напоминать, что он всего неопытный подросток, который обязан во всем подчиняться отцу. Но в деревнях говорят, что нельзя научить ребенка плавать, не бросив его в воду.

– Я… Ты думаешь, я не смогу? Думаешь, я боюсь? Как ты смеешь?

– Масамунэ…

– Уходи, Кодзюро. Уходи! Я хочу остаться один.

Бесполезное солнце перекатывалось по кронам садовых деревьев. Первые распустившиеся листья на черных кривых ветках выглядели бумажными и искусственными.

Чтобы успокоить мысли, Кодзюро думал о смерти. Представлял Масамунэ лежащим на земле вместо Хатакэямы Мочикуни. Представлял Масамунэ под снежным завалом, с отбитыми пальцами и выдавленными глазами. Потом Кодзюро представил, как вскрывает себе живот над мертвым телом своего господина. Фантазия была настолько реалистичной, что к горлу Кодзюро подкатила тошнота. Но с ней пришло и облегчение, спокойствие и понимание. Масамунэ придется положиться на мудрость отца. А Кодзюро – на мудрость Масамунэ.

В своей комнате Кодзюро взял в руки фигурки Фудо и Фуден, вспоминая, как к ним прикасался Масамунэ. Давным-давно, после болезни, Масамунэ, слабый, худой мальчик, по-птичьи наклоняющий голову, впервые пришел в комнату Кодзюро. И когда он дотрагивался до фигурок, Кодзюро казалось, что мальчик ковыряется в его внутренностях. Фудо и Фуден. Жестокость и сострадание. Возможно, уже тогда Кодзюро предчувствовал, что однажды сочетание жестокости и сострадания в его сердце будет полностью зависеть от Масамунэ.

Во второй половине ночи Кодзюро покинул свою комнату и подошел к закрытым сёдзи, за которыми спал Масамунэ. Если спал. Кодзюро не стал проверять – есть испытания, которые Масамунэ должен пройти сам. Сидя на веранде, Кодзюро следил за муравьями, сновавшими между досок.

Перед восходом солнца в саду запели птицы. Уставшее сознание Кодзюро напомнило, что они с Масамунэ давно не были на охоте. Он представил, как натягивает тетиву лука и сбивает комок перьев с ветки. Представил, как эти перья падают на макушку Масамунэ, а кровь брызгает ему на лицо. Кодзюро встряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеное видение. Непрошеное и пророческое, сегодня Масамунэ впервые прольет чужую кровь. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Так почему же Кодзюро чувствует недостойное воина сожаление?

Сожаление исчезло, его место заняла гордость, когда Кодзюро увидел Масамунэ. Белый шелк подчеркивал его бледность. Впервые на памяти Кодзюро волосы Масамунэ были смазаны маслом и забраны в тугой хвост. Кривая усмешка подчеркивала безжизненность правого глаза.

– Пошли, Кодзюро, покончим с этим маскарадом, – кинул Масамунэ, не глянув его сторону.

Если лицо Масамунэ напоминало лицо демона, спина его – острые мальчишеские плечи, тонкая открытая шея – сейчас казалась Кодзюро по-особенному беззащитной.

Держась на два шага позади хозяина, Кодзюро вышел к северным воротам. Датэ Тэрумунэ, старик и сын Хатакэяма сидели на подушках, кинутых поверх дощатого настила. Слева и справа стояли люди обоих кланов. Широиши со связанными за спиной руками сидел на земле перед настилом. Его взгляд был прикован к длинному мечу, лежащему на подставке перед Датэ Тэрумунэ. Мечу, который должен был принести ему смерть. За блестящим лезвием, приговоренный к казни не желал видеть человека. Широиши не смел взглянуть в сторону Масамунэ. Зато для Кодзюро сейчас не существовало никого кроме Масамунэ. Внимательно следя за каждым его движением и взглядом, Кодзюро не пропустил момент, когда все изменилось. Датэ Тэрумунэ кивнул сыну. В небе закричала птица. Губы Хатакэяма дернулись. Присутствующие повернулись к Масамунэ. На щеках одних людей проступил румянец, лица других побледнели.

Вместо того чтобы взять длинный меч с помоста, Масамунэ отступил назад, скользнул рукой по поясу Кодзюро и выдернул его короткий меч из ножен. С восторгом и страхом Кодзюро смотрел, как Масамунэ падает на колени и приставляет клинок к своему животу.

– Широиши невиновен. Пять человек видели, как долго он сносил оскорбления Хатакэямы. Он терпел, когда его обзывали и били. И обнажил меч, только когда его жизни грозила опасность. Он вел себя как достойный слуга, не думая о собственном достоинстве, терпел унижение ради блага клана Датэ. И за свою жизнь Широиши боролся только потому, что она принадлежит клану Датэ. Он действовал согласно обстоятельствам. Если он должен умереть, я первым совершу сэппуку.

Хатакэяма вскочил с подушек. Его лицо покраснело от гнева, он выглядел оскорбленным. А может, так и было? К Кодзюро постепенно возвращалась возможность рассуждать, вместе с ней пришло понимание, как сильно своим поступком Масамунэ оскорбил Хатакэяму. Старик приехал на поклон к Датэ, просил о помощи, потерял сына, а теперь Масамунэ не только лишил его возможности отомстить за сына и увидеть казнь убийцы, но и обесславил смерть Хатакэямы Мичокини и вынудил отца простить убийцу сына.

Потмоу что Хатакэяма мог потребовать, чтобы Датэ Масамунэ казнил преступника, но не мог потребовать смерти Датэ Масамунэ. Не в Ёнедзаве. Не при его отце. Здесь и сейчас старику Хатакэяма ничего не оставалось, как проглотить свои ненависть и обиду и вместе со всеми восхвалять отвагу Масамунэ. Из уважения к этой отваге и опираясь на элементарную логику, проявить милосердие и отпустить человека, убившего его сына.

Одержав сегодня победу, Масамунэ нажил себе первого смертельного врага.

Но мальчик был так доволен собой, с такой горделивой самодовольной усмешкой принимал восхваления и благодарности, что Кодзюро не стал озвучивать очевидные вещи. Вместо этого, когда поздним вечером они остались наедине, повторил фразу, которую слышал сегодня множество раз:

– Вы проявили удивительную отвагу и благородство сегодня.

Масамунэ опустошил свою чашку сакэ – сегодня отец разрешил ему пить как взрослому – откинул ее прочь и посмотрел на Кодзюро. То ли от опьянения, то ли от волнения в движениях его головы опять появилась птичья однобокость.

– Кодзюро. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я настолько глуп, что стал бы вскрывать себе живот только ради того, чтобы повеселить Хатакэяму? Ты ведь не думаешь, что я действительно собирался сегодня умереть? Не думаешь, что я собирался пожертвовать своей жизнью? Не думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы так дешево отдать свою жизнь?

– Не бывает недостойной смерти…

– Заткнись. Это все неправда! – Масамунэ судорожно втянул в себя воздух, словно ему вдруг стало трудно дышать.

А потом он достал кинжал, тот самый, который подарил ему Кодзюро во время болезни.

– Помнишь, ты сказал, что я могу сам выбирать, когда и как мне умереть? Что если человек сам выбирает, когда ему умереть, он легче переносит боль и страдание. Ты говорил, что мысли о собственной смерти помогают сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно. Ты говорил, если человек готов умереть, он сам определяешь тяжесть позора, который может вынести, и глубину несправедливости, с которой согласен смириться. Только мне этого мало, – он говорил быстро и взволнованно, глотал окончания и сбивался.

Выпивка все-таки ударила ему в голову, подумал Кодзюро. Кинжал в подрагивающей руке Масамунэ выглядел опасно. Так же опасно, как отражение света масляной лампы в его слепом глазу. Масамунэ опять был похож на духа. Одновременно молодого и старого разъяренного духа.

– Кодзюро, я всю ночь думал об этом. Не имеет смысла выбирать, когда умирать. Не имеет смысла пытаться исправить несправедливость мира своей смертью. Твоя или моя смерть ничего не изменят. Ты знаешь, что мальчика, которого ты спас, уже нет среди живых? Человеку не под силу изменить мир. Он не может спасти всех. У человека всего одна жизнь!

– Масамунэ… – Кодзюро протянул руку, собираясь забрать у него кинжал.

– Назад, Кодзюро. Не лезь. – Масамунэ направил клинок на него. – Ты думаешь, я говорю все это, потому что боюсь крови? Не готов убить, не готов умереть? Думаешь, я придумываю оправдания своему страху? Я докажу тебе, что это не так.

Масамунэ замахнулся и всадил кинжал себе в бедро. На миг его тонкие черты исказила гримаса боли, потом к нему вернулось прежнее злое возбуждение. Закусив губу, он крепче перехватил рукоять и толкнул лезвие вниз по внутренней стороне бедра, от паха к колену. Белые хакама окрасились кровью.

Кодзюро метнулся вперед, стремясь остановить его, но Масамунэ оказался быстрее, выкинул вперед руку с кинжалом и полоснул Кодзюро лезвием по пальцам.

– Не смей меня останавливать! Ты делал тоже самое перед походом! Вы все это делали, чтобы доказать, что стали мужчинами, что готовы убивать и умирать. Я тоже готов умереть. Но нет смысла выбирать, когда и почему умирать, если тебе не за кого отдать свою жизнь. Ведь у тебя всего одна жизнь, и отдать ты ее можешь только однажды. Получается, «когда» и «почему» не важны, важно только, за кого. Я думал всю ночь, Кодзюро, – Масамунэ провел лезвием по второй ноге. – Мне нужно, чтобы было за кого умирать, или все не имеет смысла.

Кинжал в его руке снова описал круг, и Кодзюро не мог больше ждать. Прыгнув на Масамунэ, он опрокинул его на спину и придавил своим весом к полу. Кодзюро не удалось блокировать кинжал, и лезвие вспороло его щёку. Когда Масамунэ понял, что порезал Кодзюро, его глаза испуганно расширились, пальцы разжались, кинжал упал на пол.

– Хватит, вы пьяны, господин, – сказал Кодзюро.

– Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что твоя жизнь принадлежит мне? Что ты больше не имеешь права самостоятельно решать, что хорошо или плохо. Не имеешь права решать, когда и почему тебе умирать.

– Успокойтесь, господин, я все помню и никогда больше не подведу вас, – Масамунэ под ним был сейчас таким же горячим, как во время болезни. – Вам не стоило…

– Что? Резать себя? Но я должен доказать тебе, что готов умирать и убивать ради тебя.

– Масамунэ.

– Кодзюро, я клянусь Буддой Амидой и всеми богами, что готов умереть за тебя, – прошептал Масамунэ.

Неожиданно Кодзюро осознал, что Масамунэ под ним не сопротивляется, не пытается выкрутиться или освободиться. Куда только девались его своеволие и независимость?

– Клянусь Буддой Амидой и всеми богами, я готов не только умереть за тебя, но и убивать ради тебя. Каждый раз, когда буду убивать, я буду убивать ради тебя, – Масамунэ положил руки на шею Кодзюро, обнял его поясницу ногами и потерся пахом о его живот. Почувствовав его возбуждение, Кодзюро вспомнил, как наблюдал за Масамунэ в казармах. После боя, обливаясь водой, он тоже был возбужден. Кодзюро как наяву увидел тонкий член и показавшуюся из-под крайней плоти головку. Видение отозвалось дрожью во всем теле. Бессознательно Кодзюро толкнул вперед бедра, прижался пахом к ягодицам Масамунэ.

– Я давно ни с кем не был, – сам не зная зачем, пробормотал Кодзюро.

\- Не сдерживайся, не нужно меня щадить, – Масамунэ крепче обнял его за шею и, притянув к себе, лизнул его губы. Совсем как в драке, в поцелуе он тоже старался удивить и застать врасплох.

У Кодзюро закружилась голова. Оторвавшись от губ Масамунэ, он поцеловал следы болезни на его щеке, уголки глаз, потерся носом о его висок, вжал лицо в его шею и замер, вдыхая запах пота, сакэ и весеннего ветра, исходящий от волос Масамунэ. Отстранившись, Кодзюро заметил капли крови на щеке Масамунэ. Вспомнил о своем порезанном лице. Он испачкал Масамунэ своей кровью. Вслед за воспоминанием о своем порезе вспыхнуло обжигающим восторгом воспоминание о порезах на бедрах Масамунэ. Он сделал это для меня? Мысль одновременно радовала и внушала страх. Что-то похожее Кодзюро ощущал много лет назад, наблюдая, как маленький Масамунэ карабкается по обледеневшей крыше. Что-то похожее он пережил недавно, прикасаясь к синякам, которые оставил на теле Масамунэ в бою.

Он должен увидеть. Убедиться, что все в порядке. Кодзюро попытался отстраниться, но Масамунэ крепче обхватил его плечи.

– Я хочу осмотреть ваши бедра, – прошептал Кодзюро.

Масамунэ на миг застыл, словно не сразу понял, о чем речь, потом на его лице появилось самодовольная улыбка. Закусив губу, он старался лежать спокойно, пока Кодзюро возился с его поясом, распахивал кимоно и стягивал хакама.

Кодзюро погладил большими пальцами покрасневшую кожу. Порезы были длинными, но не глубокими. Сейчас раны блестели сукровицей, но не кровоточили. Вокруг кровь подсохла и скатывалась от прикосновений.

Несмотря на сильное возбуждение, Масамунэ лежал спокойно. Лишь шумное дыхание выдавало его волнение. Как во время тренировок, желая испытать его выносливость, Кодзюро повел ладонь снизу вверх, прошелся по мошонке и члену, надавил на живот, нарисовал круг на груди, прижал пальцы к сердцу. Сердце Масамунэ билось быстрей, чем у самой маленькой птицы. Развернув Масамунэ, Кодзюро подхватил его под живот и поставил на колени. Он никак не мог перестать гладить теплую влажную кожу, скользил руками по выпирающим лопаткам и ребрам, кружил по пояснице, заставляя выгибать спину, сжимал бедра, опускался пальцами к порезам и опять возвращался к пояснице. Снова и снова трогал пожелтевший кровоподтёк, оставшийся после того, как по вине Кодзюро Масамунэ упал на спиленное дерево. Это была хорошая драка. Несколько раз Масамунэ удалось достать Кодзюро. Сейчас Кодзюро ощущал ту же свободу и пустоту в голове, что и тогда. Как и тогда, происходящее казалось естественным и правильным. Кодзюро смял ягодицы Масамунэ, прогибая его под себя, приподнял его бедра, заставляя упасть грудью на мат. Гладя его вспотевшую спину, Кодзюро вспоминал утреннюю сцену – Масамунэ, стоящего на коленях перед дощатым помостом. Масамунэ, прижимающего меч к своему животу. Масамунэ, быстро шевелящего губами, Масамунэ, хватающего Кодзюро за волосы. Масамунэ злого и уставшего. Вспыхивая и исчезая, эти образы затягивали Кодзюро в себя. Чтобы не исчезнуть вместе с ними, он крепко вцепился в бедра Масамунэ и подался вперед, преодолевая сопротивление чужого тела. Он причинял боль себе и наверняка причинял ее Масамунэ. Только это была правильная боль, она привязывала к реальности и давала возможность двигаться дальше. Все происходило слишком быстро, за болью пришла яркая вспышка удовольствия и, теряясь в ощущениях, Кодзюро упал на спину Масамунэ. Прижимая его к мату, Кодзюро гладил руками его тонкую шею, ощупывал щеки и водил подушечкой большого пальца по приоткрытым губам.

Когда дыхание обоих успокоилось, Кодзюро отпустил Масамунэ и откатился в сторону. Масамунэ, разрешил себе, наконец, пошевелиться, перевернулся на бок, поймал запястье Кодзюро, вжал ногти в кожу и закрыл глаза. Он заснул через минуту. А Кодзюро ещё долго смотрел на его лицо и бегающие под веками зрачки.

Утром он снова поставил Масамунэ на колени, но почти сразу понял, что чего-то не хватает. Потянув Масамунэ за плечо, Кодзюро усадил его на себя и прижался грудью к его спине. Масамунэ откинул назад голову. Пока Кодзюро двигался в нем, горячее дыхание Масамунэ согревало его щеку.

Позже Кодзюро занялся порезами Масамунэ. Смочив в воде полотенце, он смыл разводы подсохшей крови и втер лечебную мазь в неровные царапины. Масамунэ сидел неподвижно, склонив голову на бок. Обнаженный, с широко разведенными коленями. От прикосновений он снова начал возбуждаться.

– У тебя останется шрам, – Масамунэ коснулся щеки Кодзюро.

Кодзюро почувствовал что-то вроде гордости. Она отдаленно напоминала душевный подъем, который ощущали мальчишки в казарме, готовя себя к первому бою. Вспышка самодовольства быстро испарилась, как роса в солнечный день, когда он прикоснулся к порезам Масамунэ. У него на бедрах тоже останутся шрамы. Кодзюро затопило восхищение, как если бы он увидел бога.

– Знаешь, о какой смерти я сейчас думаю?

\- Нет, мой господин.

\- Мы умрем как Акифуса и Ингадзаэмон. И наши головы тоже упадут в один таз для мытья ног, – улыбнувшись, он шире развел колени. Отвечая на приглашение, Кодзюро подался вперед и накрыл его своим телом. Ногой он случайно перевернул миску для умываний, вода потекла по доскам.

Датэ Тэрумунэ покинул замок вместе с Хатакэяма. Даже когда армия скрылась из вида, в ушах Кодзюро звенело эхо колокольчиков. Весь вечер Масамунэ рассматривал карты.

– Я хотел бы увидеть вулкан Иватэ, спуститься по порогам Могами. Мы могли бы покинуть замок послезавтра. Пройти по этой тропе, затем подняться на вершину здесь. Я даже знаю, кого мы возьмем проводником.

– Вашему отцу не понравится эта идея.

– Путешествие займет не больше десяти дней. Признайся, Кодзюро, ты ведь нигде не был, ничего не видел, кроме Ёнедзавы и родной деревни. Нет, лучше молчи, – Масамунэ вскинул руку в предупреждающем жесте. – Я знаю, что ты ответишь. Тебе не нужно больше, чем у тебя есть.

Смяв карты, Масамунэ забрался к Кодзюро на колени. Масамунэ перебирал волосы на его затылке, Кодзюро водил пальцем вокруг его слепого глаза.

Засыпая, Масамунэ положил руку на грудь Кодзюро. Не видя снов, Кодзюро чутко реагировал на каждый вдох и движение теплого тела рядом, дважды просыпался, когда Масамунэ вздрагивал в привычной для молодых людей судороге роста.

– Не вставай, – прошептал под утро Масамунэ, выбираясь их постели. – Я сейчас вернусь.

В предрассветных сумерках Кодзюро любовался бледным свечением его кожи и плавными движениями. Накинув кимоно, Масамунэ отодвинул сёдзи и шагнул на веранду.

Все произошло быстро. В течении одного вдоха. Должно быть, убийца прятался на крыше. Тень скользнула по бумажной перегородке, будто мимо пролетела большая птица, блеснуло лезвие, и послышался треск ломающегося дерева.

Немного правее, и нападавший перерезал бы Масамунэ горло, так лишь чиркнул по волосам. Масамунэ упал на спину. Пока Кодзюро вскакивал, а убийца замахивался для следующего удара, Масамунэ дотянулся до меча, ударил убийцу по ногам, а когда тот рухнул на колени, снес ему голову.

Несколько ударов сердца он стоял на коленях, с поднятым мечом, напротив обезглавленного тела. В саду надрывно закричала птица. Тело убийцы качнулось и медленно упало к ногам Масамунэ.

Подняв за волосы откатившуюся в угол голову, Кодзюро всмотрелся в искаженное смертью лицо.

– Я думаю, убийцу подослали Хатакэяма. Мы должны отослать его голову вашему отцу, Масамунэ.

– Нет, Кодзюро! Это мой первый трофей. Надеть голову на пику и выставить на стене замка.

– Как скажете, господин, – Кодзюро поклонился. Ему стоит подумать о безопасности хозяина, выяснить пути, какими убийца мог проникнуть в замок, усилить охрану на воротах, увеличить патрули внутри замка и написать письмо Датэ Тэрумунэ, предупредить его о возможном предательстве.

Покончив с официальными делами, Кодзюро отправился в город. Сидя около мастерской кузнеца, он смотрел, как вороны выклевывают глаза насаженной на пику головы.

Забрав из рук гравировщика меч, Кодзюро несколько раз прочитал надпись. «Датэ Масамунэ – перевоплощение Будды Шакьямуни». Он давно собирался это сделать. Но то, что эти слова появились на клинке Кодзюро в день, когда Масамунэ убил своего первого врага, скорей всего, было знаком богов. Только Кодзюро пока не мог разгадать его значенье.


End file.
